speak Now
by toogoode99
Summary: Travis is getting married with drew and katie stops the wedding


**_Disclaimer: I do not own ANY PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS OR THE SONG SPEAK NOW BY TAYLOR SWIFT._**

* * *

><p><p>

It was a beautiful morning until when Katie heard news that Travis was marrying Drew from the Aphrodite cabin. Her heart was broken because she didn't tell her how she feels about him.

_I am not that kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On white veil occasion._

It was the day of the wedding and Katie went to the wedding and she wasn't invited.

_You are not that kind of boy _

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

While Travis was preparing for the wedding and went inside the church and told himself that something's wrong.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family _

_All dressed in pastel._

When Katie went inside the church she saw Conner, Nico, Percy and all his other friends and hers on the left side of the room. On the other side she saw Drew's family.

_She is yelling at the bridesmaids_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

Then Katie heard someone screaming somewhere at back of the church and saw Drew yelling at the bridesmaids. Katie laughed when she saw Drew wearing the worst gown she had ever seen.

_This is surely not what you _

_Thought it would be and I loose _

_Myself on a daydream._

Katie looked at Travis and he looked sad and she started wondering the times when she made him happy. The times when they were always together.

_Don't say yes, run away now _

_I'll meet you when you're out _

_Of the church at the back door _

_Don't wait or say a single vow _

_You need to hear me out _

_When they said "speak now"_

Katie approached Travis "don't say anything" Katie said. Travis asked Why?. Katie answered "wait".

_Fond gestures are exchanged _

_And the organ starts to play _

_A song that sounds like a death march_

When the awful church song played Katie saw some of Drew's friends giving Travis a thumbs up sign While everyone is smiling.

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited_

_By your lovely bride-to-be_

Katie hid at the back of the church and got pissed because Drew

didn't invite her.

_She floats down the aisle _

_Like a pageant queen. _

_But I know you wish it was me _

_You wish it was me _

While Drew was walking the aisle Travis thought that she was like a pageant queen. But when he blinked he saw Katie and wished that she was her.

_I hear the preacher say _

_"Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance _

_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me _

When Katie heard the preacher say "speak now or forever hold your peace" she went and walked in the middle of the aisle.

_Horrified looks from_

_Everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you._

Everyone in the room gasped and Drew and her family members looked horrified but Katie was only looking at Travis's blue eyes that made her feel safe and gave her more confidence.

_I am not the kind of girl _

_Who should be rudely barging in _

_On a white veil occasion _

_But you are NOT the kind of boy _

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl!_

Katie said "I'm not supposed to be her and I'm here to tell you that you are marrying the wrong girl because I Love You" and she went out the church feeling satisfied and sat on the nearest bench she could find.

_Don't wait or say a single vow _

_You need to hear me out _

_When they, said, "speak, now" _

_And you Say _

_Let's run away now _

_I'll meet you when _

_I'm out of my tux at the back door _

While Katie was sitting she saw Travis running towards her and he wasn't wearing his tux anymore.

_Baby, I didn't say my vows _

_So glad you were around when they said _

_"Speak now"_

Katie stood up and approached Travis "What are-" Travis cut her by kissing her in the lips and he told her "Good thing you were there because of you I found my true love and it's you" Travis said Katie just smiled and was speechless. Travis said "I forgot to tell you that I Love You Too"


End file.
